


The Devil of LA Consort

by blackrose_17



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: As well as Dean and Sam as the vessels to Lucifer and Michael, M/M, This Ignores the Whole Angels/Demon storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It turns out being Azazel favorite as well as the so-called Boy King it would seem Sam is destined to be the consort of Lucifer who wouldn't mind having both brothers as his.





	The Devil of LA Consort

Sam wasn’t sure what to make of the handsome dark-haired man in front of him. He looked harmless but Sam knew better and he was tempted oh was he tempted to use his powers on him but he had promised Dean he wouldn’t use them. 

Still, that didn’t stop Sam from lashing out when he felt something brush against his mental shields. 

“Ahh,” The mystery man broke out into a smile. 

Sam refused to admit that he found the accent sexy, not one bit. 

“Azazel was right about you.” 

The moment the name of the demon that did it’s best to destroy his family fell from the man’s lips he brought up the gun he hadn’t even realized that he had lowered. 

The man looked more amused than frightened. “Oh, Sam that won’t work on me.” He made his move and before he realized what was going on the man had his arms wrapped around Sam and Sam refused to admit that he felt a thrill of lust as the man eyes stared into his.

“I am Lucifer Morningstar and I have come for you my consort. The only one of Azazel’s chosen ones worthy to stand. his favorite the Boy King Sam. Already those of hell sing your praises or curse your name along with your brother’s.” While he had no plans on returning to hell he would not mind having Sam as his. 

Of course, there was still one little matter.

“Alright jackass hands off of him and I’ll make your death quick and painless!” 

And there it was Dean Winchester lips curled back into a sneer and his green eyes full of worry, rage, and possessiveness. Oh yes, Lucifer knew that claiming Sam Winchester as this would be a problem what with the epic love between him and Dean. 

Of course, he didn’t see why he couldn’t have both brothers. Dean would make the perfect knight of hell to guard Sam after all. And he was sure that two of them together bare flesh on display for him to see as Dean made Sam beg and call his name like he had done so many times before. 

Oh, yes Lucifer decided then and there that he would have both brothers. 


End file.
